Death We Have a Small Problem
by SirenOmega
Summary: Sequel to Choices we make. The four are once again serving the council under new terms. Just what trouble awaits for them now. Rating might go up in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Darksiders 1 or 2 .

Warning: Sequel to Choices we make. The four are once again serving the council under new terms. Just what trouble awaits for them now. Has het and yaoi and mention of other goodies.

Chapter 1

Death moved through the portal that connected his home to War's. Placing the box down, Death took a look around the room noticing there wasn't that much in this one. He had moved most of his belongings into the new chambers he and War had built, this being the final one. With a wave of his hand the green portal closed leaving his old home behind. Leaving the room Death took his time climbing the stairs from the basement to the hallway, making his way to his and War's bedroom. At that thought his hand raised to his neck caressing the mark he now proudly showed off.(1) Closing tired eyes Death couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. It had been quiet the restless week for all of them.

Both the demons and angel were at it again. There was a small skirmish outside a desert realm, one that really didn't need all four of them if the reports hadn't mention the new weapons that each side seem to possess.

The four watched from a far taking in the battle. Feathers and various limbs littered the ground of the battlefield. Fury turned to her younger brother practically feeling the energy roll off him. About to say something Death stepped up from the rock he was leaning on turning to them.

"Well I think we've endured this stupidity for long enough." Summoning Harvester into its dual form, Death deflected a stray shot from a redemption cannon. There were shouts and angry calls as the two groups noticed they were not alone.

"Now they noticed us. And I so was enjoying the show." Strife sneered putting his helmet back on. Looking to Fury he held out his arm for her. "Shall we?"

Taking the offered arm the two sprinted down the mountainside weapons drawn, ready for action.

"And here I thought I was the eager one." War smirked drawing Chaoseater and following his siblings into battle. Death watched shaking his head at the younger three.

"The more things change the more they stay the same." Crouching down Death leaped onto the back of a nearby Duskwing crashing it into the battlefield right beside War. With one swipe from Harvester he ended the creatures existence."You weren't planning on starting without me?"

"Perish the thought." War grinned moving to stand back to back with Death. There really wasn't much to the battle after they joined. Most of the angels had retreated, preferring to have their pride hurt than their life at an end. The demons, never the brightest, continued their advance. It wasn't until Strife noticed one of the fleshburster behaving strangely that he jumped back away from the grotesque creature. Usually glowing red or yellow before they detonate this one's body looked like ash covered wood and was stumbling around. Groaning in what seemed like pain, the bumbling giant made his way to Fury. Busy with splitting the minion hounds in half, Fury didn't notice the advancing demon. Cursing, Strife called out to her but it was blocked out by the noise from the ongoing battle. Knowing if he used Mercy or Redemption the creature would explode, thus harming anyone in close range, Strife sprinted and dodged his way to her.

"Get down!" Tackling Fury to the ground the two rolled just as the creature burst, a wave of energy and debris washing over them and the remaining forces. War turned hearing his brother's shout. Eyes widening at the on coming attack he turned to Death noticing the other was further away. Sprinting backwards War tried to dodge the strange energy wave but was tackled to the ground by a group of minions that were waiting for him behind a fallen corpse.

Death turned around just in time to see the explosion nearly falling from the shock waves. Sidestepping various flying objects Death threw Harvester towards War. The scythe flew through the air in a wide arch slicing through a few of the demonic hounds. War rolled to the side crushing the remaining beasts with Chaoseater. Unfortunately this gave the on coming explosion time to reach him. Seeing no way to avoid it, War thrust Choaseeater into the ground and braced for the impact. The stench was the first thing that hit him, followed by the immense heat. It didn't necessarily hurt him but he felt it seep past his armor and into his skin. Gritting at the strange feeling it only lasted a few seconds before dispersing into thin air. Blinking a few times War looked down at himself to make sure there wasn't anything a miss.

"War?" Turning around War noticed Death standing behind him. About to stand a wave of dizziness overcame him. The last thing he remembered seeing was Death's eyes.

Death lurched forward to grab hold of War before he hit the ground. Leaning his brother against his shoulder Death looked around for Strife and Fury. He located them further in the center of the battleground not moving. Looking around Death saw a few remaining demons still alive. They were making their way towards the (hopefully) unconscious riders. Glaring at the hell spawn, Death only took a second to split his soul. His green counterpart wasted no time traveling to his siblings side blocking the battleaxe. Glaring at the Phantom Guard Death advance towards them finishing the rest off. The purple Death carried War on his back making his way to the others. Looking behind him, he made sure that the statue was still in range. Lowering War gently onto the ground he reached to pull at Strife. Brushing off a few pieces of demon entrails and muck, Death was revealed to see the two really were only knocked out.

"The things you three put me through." Sifting back together, a long dark shadow covered the three riders and much of the field. Death had turned into his Reaper form floating down to reach for the others. Gently, he cradled the three in one arm making sure not to drop them. With his other hand he used the scythe to open a portal leading back to War's home. Checking the field once more to make sure he didn't miss anything, Death phased into the portal watching it as it closed.

()()()()()()()

Opening the door Death peeked his head inside. He made sure to dress any wound the others had sustained and that they were comfortable before leaving to report to the Council. After explaining everything that had happened the Council surprised Death even more by stating that they would not call upon them until Death made sure that they were able to take on any missions. That was when Death made a final stop to his home picking up the last of his belongings.

Sitting down on the bed Death removed his mask placing it on the nightstand. Looking back down he smiled at War's sleeping face. His brother was sleeping on his stomach the sheets pulled down to his lower back. War muttered something in his sleep turning his head to the other side of the pillow. Death smiled at his brother. Removing his boots Death flopped onto the bed careful not to wake War. Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned to his side one arm reaching for War. The body seemed to move closer to him until War 's back was against his chest. Placing a kiss on the bandaged shoulder Death wrapped his other arm around War's waist and closed his eyes. He felt a warm hand slide into his locking their fingers together.

"How do you feel?" Death kept his voice low knowing rest was what they all needed this time. War grunted, moving his head to the side to look back at Death. His eyes were only half opened a sure sign of weariness. Careful of his shoulder, he moved around so he was face to face with Death. Leaning forward he placed a chaste kiss on his brother's lips before moving his head to rest on Death's shoulder.

"I've felt worst." Was the sleepy response. Death was tempted to roll his eyes at the cryptic answer. Guess he was rubbing off on his brother in more ways than one.

"Kids." Death snickered when War, unamused by the remark, swatted his backside. All joking aside Death rubbed at the stiff back, trying to get the knots out. War sighed in relief enjoying the cool fingertips soothing his sore back.

"Rest now War. We'll have time for more later." Death didn't have long to wait for War to fall asleep. A few more minutes of caressing his back had the young rider fast asleep. Closing his own eyes, Death listened to the steady breathing. Before he even knew it he joined War in a deep sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Death groaned at the movement around him. Grunting he moved away pulling the blanket over his shoulders and buried his head in the pillow. There was the sound of giggling and someone shushed them. Brow drawn together in concentration Death's sleep muddled mind couldn't figure out where the noise was coming from.

"Bruthar?" Small hands shook his shoulders trying to wake him. Death blinked his eyes open, his mind still fuzzy from the short amount of sleep. He reached out grabbing the hand, pulling the body close to him.

"I told you to rest War. We..."Death stopped, looked down and blinked. He blinked again hopping that would clear his vision. Nope no such luck. Sitting on the bed were three young Nephilim children looking very much like his brothers and sister. Death just stared dumbfound not sure what was going on. He looked to see Strife rub his eyes yawning, hair sticking up in every direction. His night shirt was constantly falling over his shoulder no matter how many times he pulled it up.

Fury was the one giggling, brushing her shoulder length hair to the side behind her ear. Taking the back of Strife's shirt, she tied it in a knot and pulled to make sure it stayed in place. Strife blushed, muttering a thanks. Fury turned to look at her brother pulling her own gown to cover her cold feet.

"Can we have breakfast now Death?" Looking down at the voice that asked large pale blue eyes looked back at him. War was sitting on his lap with the sheet being his only clothing. Looking between the three faces was the only thing Death seemed to be able to do. War frowned placing his forehead onto Deaths. It was the way he remembered his brother testing for a fever and right than Death looked paler than usual.

"Is Death sick?" Fury asked peeking over War's shoulder. Moving back Death closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. He had no idea what was going on. He remembered the battle, tending to others wounds, reporting to the Council, retrieving the last of his belongings and than returning home to rest by War's side.

Death's eyes snapped open and he moved forward on the bed nearly knocking War off. He grabbed him before he could fall apologizing to the child. Thinking back he remembered the strange energy wave that washed over the others, knocking them unconscious. Looking back down at the three, Death had to guess they were about the age equivalent of a human seven year old. Death groaned remembering how much of a handful the three had been each at that age.

"Are you ok Death?" War cupped his brother's face wondering what was wrong. His brother was acting strange and it was starting to scare him. Death reached for the small hands, his completely covering War's smaller ones.

"It's fine War. Everything will be fine." Trying to smile be hugged the small body to him patting both Strife an Fury on their heads.

"At least I hope so."

end chapter 1

game and cover art the creators have Death wearing a scarf or armor piece that covers his neck. So I make it a point to not have his neck covered for this purpose.

I couldn't decide if I wanted to write a fic where Death had to take care of his siblings turning into children or them switching bodies. In the end the first idea won. Poor Death, it never ends. Still in rough draft form might have to go and change it. Hope everyone enjoys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING of Darksiders 1 or 2. Not a darn thing! I'm sure people have made many kinds of this fic (though maybe not in this wonderful series). Again ratings may go up depending on violence and such. I found a great pic on deviantart of War as a kid by mael-Iikki on Deviantart (if you need the link email me and I can send it to you) Now onward to the fic.

"As you can see, the situation is... an unusual one. I am certain that it had something to do with the scrimish from the previous day with the demons." Death was bowing slightly to the Chared Council, keeping his eyes fixed on his young siblings. He was able to gather his thoughts that morning as he was cooking (1) breakfast (Fury and Strife kept chanting pancakes, where they learned that he didn't _**want **_to know).

After a rather messy breakfast (again thanks to Strife and Fury, War joining in at the end) Death made a stop to the Land of the Dead. It had taken a bit longer than Death would have like but seeing as he had the others seated on Despair, he wouldn't take any chances in anything happening to them while on the horse. When they were attacked Death would split his soul, one guarding the others, while the other took care of the undead attackers. Leading Despair through a safe route Death was able to make it to the Lord of Bones '_palace_'. In this bleak place it was easy to find the one person he was looking for...the wings gave him away. (2)

Azrael was sitting by the stairs, Draven close by talking to the angel. Upon seeing Death, Azrael excused himself a confuse look on his face.

"Death, it has certainly been awhile." Azrael smiled at the Elder rider.

"Yes it has. I just wish the circumstances were different." They both looked to where Despair was laying down. War was sitting against the wall, the spectral mount resting her head on the young riders lap. Strife and Fury were napping against the saddle, wrapped in a wool blanket. War noticed the two watching them and waved not knowing what else to do.

Waving back Azrael was finding it hard to believe what he was seeing. About to ask Death what had happened , he noticed the new mark on the reapers neck. Hiding a smile behind his sleeve Azrael tried not to sound too smug.

"Took you two long enough."The angel could tell Death was scowling at him from behind the mask just by the way his eyes burned.

"Is this how you show your gratitude? Maybe I should have let the Council clip your wings, instead of just serving here." Death glared down a spirit who was taking his time looking at his resting siblings. Turning to face the angel, Death rubbed the side of his head. Already he could feel the beginning of a headache.

"My apologizes. I'm guessing their condition is why you're here" Azrael followed Death to the others, smiling down at War who nodded back at him.

"Only part of it. I'll explain everything once we reach the Council." Despair moved her head allowing War to stand up, brushing the dirt from his pants. Death knelt by War's side waiting for the youth. Grinning War wasted no time climbing onto his brother's back settling behind Death's head. A flutter of wings and Dust descended onto War's left shoulder, puffing out his chest and settling down. Fury and Strife were rubbing their eyes, waking up from their nap.

Strife was the first to notice Azrael, looking at him from top to bottom with narrowed eyes. Not at all impressed he stretched before climbing onto Despair's back, waiting for his sister to join him. Fury on the other hand smiled and waved at Azrael before joining Strife. The two held on as Despair rose up from the ground shaking the dust from her body. Death mounted Despair with ease even with the added weight of War on him. Looking down he notice Azrael hesitating.

"The last time I appeared in front of the Council was to be banished to this place. I doubt that they..."

"The Council is the least of my worries. With my brothers and sister in this state there is no telling what may happen." Death looked away to the crowd of souls snickering in the center of the courtyard. Seeing Death watching them, they quickly disburse not wanting to anger the rider.

"Besides, there are very few I can trust with them as they are. The Council will have to deal with this as I am."

Still slightly unsure but seeing no other way around them Azrael nodded. It had been a while since he had used his wings, especially in a place like this. Unfurling them a few times the glyphs began to glow and once more he was levitating off the ground.

"Well than, we shouldn't keep them waiting."

This is where they were now. Death explained to them all what had happened,his theories and more importantly Azrael's presence.

"There are few I am willing to trust in this matter. Azrael is one of those. I'll need another pair of eyes around to watch them as I try to find a cure for this."

"What?! How come we have to have a angel babysit us?" Strife grumbled, kicking at the air from his perch on the stairs. He wasn't at all impressed with the scholar from their trip back from the Land of the Dead. Fury rolled her eyes at Strife, smacking him upside the head. War and Azrael laughed, well War laughed Azrael hid his smile behind his hand. This caused the two to get into a bit of a scuffle, falling off the stairs onto the cracked dirt floor. Death sighed, War just smirked and the Council to everyone's surprised actually groaned. Azrael was taken back not at all thinking the Council would react in such a way.

"We see your point Horseman. And seeing as you will be preoccupied with such a situation, we will allow Azrael his freedom from the Land of the Dead to assist you." the middle stone statue voiced. The group watched as Azrael picked up Fury and Strife buy the hem of their shirts, feet dangling in the air, separating them until they calmed down. Fury stuck out her tongue at her brother before turning away from him in a huff. Strife just rolled his eyes folding his arms across his chest.

"Were they always like this?" Azrael asked placing Strife by War and Fury up higher on the stairs. War grabbed Strife by the scuff of the neck putting him in a headlock. The two grinned before tousling on the ground. Azrael groaned trying not to get his robes or even his wings yanked or ripped off.

Death closed his eyes, his patience wearing thin. Slamming the end of Harvester onto the dry dirt floor, the ground split all the way before them. Everyone stopped what they were doing their breaths held, all eyes on Death as he walked toward them.

"_**That**_ will be enough of that. If your going to waste energy on rolling around on the ground then it might as well be productive." Death knelt down by the two, eyeing them carefully. Both Strife and War didn't move a muscle, the cold tone in their brother's voice freezing them in place. Eye to eye with their brother, the two watched as the orange gaze narrowed. Strife's eyes looked over to War who looked back at him. Fury looked down at her brothers inching closer until half her body was hanging off the stairs. In an instant all three of them tackled Death; Fury around Death's neck and shoulder, Strife grabbed the waist and the forearm and War at the knees.

Harvester clattered to the ground echoing against unseen walls. Death braced himself ready for the tackle. Moving onto his heels he let himself fall taking the others with him until reaching the ground. Even before he hit the cold ground, his body disappeared, leaving the three young riders sprawled onto each other and the cracked ground.

"Hey! No fair Death." Fury pouted brushing War off her and onto Strife. The two boys cried out in protest at the treatment. Death reappeared by Azrael's side, Harvester returning to his grip.

"Fair? When did I do anything that was fair dear sister?" Death chuckled motioning for them to return to the stairs.

"If that is all than Horseman, you may take your leave with the others." This time it was the right statue that spoke, sounding vaguely amused.

"But keep us posted on a weekly basis. Should this take longer than anticipate, or a need for you to be summoned you will need others to be by your side. Seek out Uriel, General of the Hellguard for any assistance." The middle statue spoke once more eyes dimming.

Bowing slightly once more Death waited for the others to pick themselves off the floor and stand by his side. Reaching the top of the clearing Azrael waited for the young ones to catch up.

"So the Hellguard have returned to heaven." Death shrugged, placing Strife onto Despair's saddle.

"From what I've heard the charges were dropped when the Chronosphere was used to revert time back to normal. Well normal as can be expected for us anyway." Seeing the three safely seated, Death took Harvester and used it to split open a portal back to his and War's home. The group entered a swirling mass of green and blue fog. There was no floor or ceiling yet Death and Despair appeared to be walking on something since they were not falling. Azrael looked to see through the mist, taken in by the strange mode of travel.

"And what if Uriel refuses? She and War have had their differences." Azrael followed into the portal hovering on the other side of Despair. War was looking at the angel not sure what he was taking about. Looking at Death, he was worried when his brother wouldn't look at him. Feeling uneasy War reached to play with the wisp of Despair's mane, enjoying the feel of the cool mist against his warm hand.

Death was watching War out of the corner of his eye, sensing his brother's unease. This was going to be difficult for them, that was one thing he knew the moment he figured out what was going on. Strife and Fury would have it a bit easier since it happened to the both of them. They would most likely not remember their more intimate times together.

Death reached for his mark once more closing his eyes.

"Differences yes, but they did have an understanding. I seriously doubt Uriel would try anything with them in this state. Besides," Death moved to stand before Despair, Harvester raised once more to slice through thin air, "She still owes me as well."

Stepping through the portal the group entered the same room Death had first appeared in. Fury and Strife jumped down onto the stone floor waiting for War. Before he could even jump down, Death picked War up from the saddle holding him against his side. Burying his face in the side of Death's neck War tried hard not to smile. He was worried Death was upset with him for some reason. At least that was what it felt like some of the time when he was around his older brother. Unable to stop himself War tried to hide the yawn against his arm. He scowled when he felt the rumble of laughter coming from Death. The scowl was quickly turned into a smile when Death's hand combed through the soft locks of snowy white hair, massaging the small scalp. War closed his eyes, enjoying the attention. So lost in the feeling he didn't notice the voices growing softer or come to a complete stop. The last thing he did remember was the feel of his siblings beside him, a firm mattress under him, a warm blanket on top of him and his brothers lips against his ear.

"Sleep well."

End ch 2

1. I couldn't help it. I doubt Death could say no to those three when they look like kids. heheh gotta love emotional blackmail

2. What, I actually like Azrael, both in the book and game. Really not sure who anyone pairs him with (besides Abaddon) hmmm

Please bare with me as even though I thought I got this story figured out ...that is unfortunately not the case any more. too many idea seem to have popped into my head and now I'm not sure where to go with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Darksiders 1 or 2.

Death tossed another book into the growing pile on the floor. He and Azrael had been looking throughout the night well into the day for a way to return the others to normal. They had stopped for a bit when the children had woken up saying they were hungry. Azrael didn't know how many more surprises he could take in one day. Three of the four Horsemen had been turned into children, Death had asked for his help, the Council's strange behavior and now he was watching Death...cook?

"What?" Death wasn't sure what was wrong with Azrael. He had been giving him a strange look since entering the kitchen.

"You..can cook?"Azrael flopped down on the chair by Fury as the others were playing with the utensils from the table. Fury reached over and grabbed the knives and forks from her brothers putting them back down.

"Seriously you two. The last time you did that, I was the one that nearly lost an eye." Fury grumbled poking Strife in the chest with his fork. Putting his hands up in defeat, Strife leaned further away from his fork wielding sister trying not to get stabbed again. The fork was taken away from Fury and placed down on the table. Death lightly smacked the three on the back of the head.

"Just because you're right about that Fury, it doesn't give you permission to stink to Strife's level." As soon as Death's back was turned the two stuck out their tongues at their brother and War rolled his eyes at them. There were times he wondered how he was related to any of them. Azrael chuckled at their antics. His smile widened even more at the smells coming from the stove.

"Do you need any help?" about to get up Death waved him back down. All too soon there were plates of salad, rolls and a creamy stew. Mugs of steaming hot chocolate were put down for the young riders while he served tea for Azrael and himself. (1) Azrael nearly choked on his drink when Death removed his mask setting it on the side of the table. He gave the angel a leveled look clearly stating not to make a big deal of it. After that there was mostly small talk, the siblings wanting to know what Death was planning for them in the morning.

"Are the other Nephilim gonna be there?" War asked before biting into one of the rolls. Death stopped mid sip looking into his cup. The other two noticed their brother's hesitation putting their spoons down.

"Most of our brethren are gone. Only those that fled have survived." Death watched them to view their reaction. Fury was worrying her bottom lip, Strife just blinked a bit shocked and War looked on face showing no emotion. "And yes before you even have to ask, I did kill them." Death sent Azrael another look when the angel was about to say something.

It was true the first time that they rode against the Nephilim, Death wasn't alone in the slaughter of his brethren but it was he who condemned the souls to be sacrificed in order to clear War's name and resurrect humanity. It was eerily quiet for a while until the three breathed a sigh of relief. Death blinked in surprised not at all expecting that. Seeing the confusion on his face the three looked at each other before speaking.

"The last time we tried to do anything fun with you the older Nephilim butted in." Strife muttered stabbing at a piece of lettuce. He never liked the way the others kept Death busy especially Absalom. The looks the eldest gave them reminded him of the way one would look at a putrid corpse. Taking a chance Strife looked up to see Death watching him. Not that Strife would ever admit it but he felt safe when Death was around.

"Hmm, yes I do seem to recall that. Last time they 'butted in' I had planed on giving you three a break from your training and let you have the day to yourselves." Death enjoyed the way all three faces lite up at the concept.

"Really?!" The three asked in union. Azrael chuckled around his mug finding it hard to believe that the same people sitting at this table were the same feared, cunning, and powerful Riders of the Apocalypse.

The three then proceeded to ask questions in between bites: What Death had planned. Where they would go. Could they have a picnic?

"A picnic?" War was chewing on a piece of meat from the stew not sure what his sister was taking about. Fury and Strife winced remembering that War had missed the only one they had because of an illness and had to stay with Agony until he got better.

Death remembered that time, face flashing the briefest of anger. He had a feeling that Pestilence had a hand in that bad turn of events and nearly removed the First Born's skin from the rest of his body. Everyone was slightly unease at the manic look on Death's face. Shaking his head to clear the memory Death took the empty dishes from the table to wash them.

"I suppose we could have a picnic and I just so happen to know the right place for it." As soon as the table was cleared Death sent the three with Azrael to get washed up. Moving back to the sink he set to work on washing and setting the dishes to dry. With that done, he returned to his room already planning everything for tomorrow. Looking through the closet, Death was able to find the new fabrics that they had purchased (War still had a habit of tearing Death's clothes during their love making) while in a neighboring realm's market. One material was a deep wine color matching Fury's hair perfectly. The next was a dark forest green and the last a crimson red. All three fabrics were made of the same strange material; soft, silky and strong. Death looked up from the bed at the sound of loud laughter and one surprised yelp followed by an even louder splash.

Death shook his head feeling slightly sorry for Azrael and the antics he would have to go through thanks to the young riders. Setting to work, Death summoned the much larger spectral hands to hold onto the fabric while he took measurements and marked it with the special pins each one came with.

Careful with each piece, Death made sure each stitch was right and the seams didn't show. (2) Looking down at his handy work there were two sets of clothing: one pair of sleep ware and another for everyday activities. Hiding a yawn behind his hand, Death rubbed his eyes shaking his head to try and stay awake. He had enough time to grab the clothes off the bed before the door was slammed open and three blurred bodies ran past him to hide under the blanket.

Blinking in confusion his question was answered as a dripping wet angel walked through the door. Azrael's wings were dragging against the floor, his robes clinging to his body and his hair matted to his face.

"Going for a new look?" Both turned to the bed hearing the laughter from under the blanket. Three wet little faces peaked from underneath only to hide once more at the looks the grown ups gave them. Death looked over Azrael carefully trying to decide what he would do. Looking down at the remaining fabric and once more at the wet angel an idea came to his mind. Going into the closet once more he tossed a bathrobe to Azrael, who almost dropped it.

"Might as well take a bath yourself. There will be a change of clothes for you when your done. And as for you three," Death pulled the blanket down to look at his siblings faces, "get dressed before you catch a cold. Unless you want to stay in bed and the outing is called off." Not once in all his years had Death seen his siblings move as fast as he had that moment. Rolling his eyes Death watched as the three looked over the clothes on the bed. Strife tossed War his clothes, and Fury handed him the green pajamas. It took no less than a few minutes for them to get dress and go back under the blanket.

"I'll return shortly, so Dust watch them." Death turned to the crow. Dust hissed from his perch in the corner of the room as if that statement was an insult to him. With a flutter of wings Dust landed on the bed hopping along the blanket to stand in front of the others staring at them. Strife stared back at the bird daring it to try anything. War and Fury looked at each other not sure what to think of the situation.

Death moved out of the room down to the basement where most of his belonging's were still packed away. Moving to one of the furthest rooms, his search came to a stop when he found the article of clothing in a chest. Returning to the main floor he went to the bathroom Azrael was in and without being noticed left the robes on the sink. Making it back to the bedroom Death noticed that the staring match between his brother and Dust was still going on while War and Fury watched.

Shaking his head in disbelief Death cleared his throat to get their attention. All four heads turned to look in his direction. Dust fluttered away from the group out the open window seeing as he was no longer needed. Death turned to the three still on the bed as if almost waiting to be told what to do.

There was that strange feeling again that Death was getting from War much like from their earlier time returning from the Council. Heading for the bed, he moved the blankets back motioning for the three to lay down. Tucking them in Death went to the lights waving a hand over the crystal to lower the setting. Finally getting it to a pitch that would allow enough to see but not keep them up, Death returned to the bed laying down beside War. The youngest was staying perfectly still not sure what he wanted to to do.

A part of War wanted to curl up next to Death's side while the other wanted to prove to his siblings he could sleep without them watching over him. There was also that strange feeling he kept getting whenever his brother was near him. It was confusing but in a good way. Trying to sneak a peek at Death, War looked down when his brother caught him looking. He felt Death's arms wrap around him, bringing him against a strong chest and warm body. It didn't take long for War to feel his eyes betray him closing on their own. No longer trying to fight to stay awake he felt himself yawn and fall into a light sleep.

"Night." War heard himself mutter before everything went dark. Fury and Strife weren't that far behind him, yawning and getting comfortable on the bed. Fury moved to lay her head on Strife's shoulder wrapping her arms around her brother's waist. She felt him freeze at her touch but soon relaxed. Strife didn't know why but his sister's touch made him feel awkward at times. He liked it when she was near and close, giving him a sort of peaceful feeling. He noticed the same thing seemed to be happening with War. Sensing his eyes drift shut he decided to think about it another time and sleep for now.

Death watched each of his siblings fall asleep. He waited a few more minutes to make sure that all was right in the room. Placing a light kiss on top of War's head he left the three to rest. He waited for Azrael in the hallway outside the bathroom. He didn't have long to wait. Azrael exited the room cleaned and dressed in his new (well new to him) clothing. They were a deep sea blue with green trim and silver embroidery etched on the sleeves. Seeing Azrael about to say something, most likely to thank him, Death raised his hand to stop him.

"Save it for later. Right now we have work to do."

Death lead Azrael to the new library that he created in the basement. He had placed all the scrolls and tomes from his journeys over the years in a safe place until he could actually sift through them and categorize them properly. He had used the ghouls to dig further under the basement to create a new room just for this purpose. Even War was shocked at the shear amount of space that was needed for the books Death had collected over the centuries.

Azrael looked over the seemingly endless rows of books. Every once in a while the bookshelves themselves would flip showing a new selection of reading material. Death showed him how to stop them from switching. Looking over a few titles, Azrael looked back at Death clearly upset.

"And just how did you acquire some of these books?" Azrael had taken one heavy leather bond book from the shelf and placed it on the table. Death just raised a brow unsure what the angel was getting mad about. Until he actually saw the title, Death understood. The book Azrael had mention was one from Heavens libraries. More importantly, from the time he battled the scribe looking for the angelic key. Sparring the scribe his life, Death was able to place a spell on the books there allowing them to be duplicated into his library.

"When an opportunity presents itself one tends to take it." Seeing that Azrael was still staring at him arms crossed at the chest, Death sighed closing the book he had and re shelved it. Retelling his time in the Crystal Spire and the Black Stone in the demon realm Death watched the angel's reaction.

"So most of these are copies from both Heaven and Hell's most private sections. How is it that Samael doesn't know about this? Or any of the other scribes." Azrael didn't know if he should be impressed or upset with this news.

"Because the magic used is hardly noticeable. Not only that but the spell is only in effect when I need it to be. Though in this circumstance, someone might notice since we're viewing so many of them at once." Death tapped a finger against his chin mind going a mile a minute.

After that the two continued their search for anything that may help in discovering a cure for the other riders. It was well into the night, past two in the morning when Azrael closed the book he was currently reading. Covering a yawn, he reached for the cup of coffee Death had given him earlier that night. He cringed at the cold tasting beverage not at all use to it. Looking over to the side he noticed Death surrounded by stacks of books and scrolls. He barely moved the whole night, summoning his spectral hands to re shelf or gather more books.

It was like that most the night except when Death left to check on his siblings a few times. He watched as Death stopped reading, using a strip of cloth as a bookmark, and left the room once more. Azrael sat up, his body stiff from being hunched over all this time and stretched, his wings barely touched the ceiling of the room. He flinched rubbing at a sore shoulder, no longer use to the freedom this outing has giving him. Being the Lord of Bones new Chancellor was anything but easy. The sadist ruler had no patience or care at times. Azrael learned that out when the last Chancellor had simple disappeared and no one had even tried to find out what had happened. He shuddered to think of all the possibilities one could experience in that realm. Sitting down once more Azrael set to work on trying to translate the current scroll in front of him. Shaking his head he muttered to himself a strained smile on his face.

"Should have asked for a translation spell before he left."

()()()()()()()()

Strife looked around the dark hallway. He couldn't remember his way back into the room with his brother and sister. Sitting in the corner with his legs pulled to his chest Strife buried his face in his arms trying to calm his racing heart. He shouldn't have left in the first place but that dream...it both terrified him and confused him.

He remembered the warmth of a body holding him, calling out his name. The voice sounded sad and hurt, begging him not to leave him. It sounded like his sister but the voice was more grown up. Sure he would tease Fury at times but he never would cause her any real harm. Again the voice would speak to him, this time in a way he wasn't use to. It caused him to feel funny in his stomach and blush all over. Warm hands played in his hair tugging it lightly, warm air breathed in his ear tickling it.

It was too much for him, he whimpered at the feeling scared at what was happening. He tried to say something, to stop it, to call out for his sister for help.

"_**Strife, please. Don't leave me, brother."**_

His eyes shot open, breath caught in his throat. Strife stilled as he felt Fury move beside him on the bed. She had moved to sleep on her back, one hand laying across her stomach the other still holding onto his. Her hand was warm and soft in his cold and sweaty palm. Letting go of the breath he was holding he inched away from his sleeping siblings. Careful not to make any noise Strife fled the room trying to make sense of what was still going through his mind.

The voice was still there, laughing, begging, pleading. Breaking out into a run Strife covered his ears trying to stop it. He slid on his knees, stopping in the middle of the hallway. He lowered his head onto the cool marble floor shivering as his scorched skin came into contact with it. Shivers wracked his body a choked sob escaping his throat.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, body going numb. A strange noise and flashes of light brought him out of a his trance. He nearly jumped out of his skin as the thunder boomed outside of the house. (3)The wind howled rattling the windows, a screeching sound echoed throughout the dark and empty hallways. Strife knew it was most likely a tree branch scrapping against the windows but at the moment his mind wasn't thinking clearly. In his current state he could only think what any child would. Getting up he raced to find his way back to the safety of the room his brother and sister were in.

That was nearly ten minutes ago but felt like hours to him. Now huddled in a corner shaking from the cold and his imagination running away with him Strife waited for the monsters to come.

"Strife?" The young child peeked up from between his legs relief flooding through his body. Standing not ten feet away from him in front of a open door Death stood watching him with surprise on his face.

"Br..other." Strife wanted to run to him but held back not sure if he was still dreaming. Death watched Strife in his sate. He had heard the rumble of thunder even from the basement. It was one thing he remembered that Strife use to hate in his youth. Pausing in his research he left to make sure all was right. And it was a good thing he had checked. Strife looked at him with such fear in his eyes and he knew it wasn't just from the storm alone. Kneeling down Death slowly reached a hand to Strife, trying to keep him calm. Strife looked at the outstretched hand and his brother's face. It was calm, the orange eyes burning softly with a small smile on his face. Strife moved his stiff legs using the wall to help him up.

Another crash of thunder and flash of lightning had him in Death's arms in a split second. He buried his face in the crook of Death's neck hating the weakness he was showing. He felt his brother's fingers smooth back his hair away from the side of his face. He felt Death start to walk comforting him in hushed tones. Staring to relax Strife peeked up from his hiding spot to look at Death. His brother was looking back at him face still calm.

"What's wrong with me?" Death stopped in his tracks at the question. He looked at his brother clearly unsure of what he meant.

"Bad dreams?" Death's eyes narrowed when Strife shrugged. The small child in his arms looked anywhere but him a look of uncertainty in his eyes. Sighing, Death sat down on the floor back to the wall. He turned Strife so he was leaning against his chest head tucked under his chin. "Strife, let me help you."

Strife felt his body lock up as images flashed through his mind making his head hurt. He struggled a few times trying to form the sentences that wanted to come out. Taking a few deep breaths and the comforting feeling of Death rubbing his back he told his brother everything. Death listened to the ramblings of his younger brother finally understanding what was going on. Unfortunately that didn't mean he knew what he should do. It seemed Strife's memories of his bond with Fury were still in his mind trying to resurface. To one so young of course it would seem frightening. Coming to a decision Death lifted Strife's chin up looking him in his tear stricken eyes.

"There's nothing wrong Strife. What I am about to tell you is strictly between us unless necessary to tell Fury." He waited until Strife rubbed at his eyes nodding.

"You and your sister have ...become much closer. Have you noticed the marking on the side of your face near your brow," Seeing Strife nod Death continued. "It is a bond you two now share. You most likely don't remember since the attack but know it is alright."

"But why dose she sound so sad? She keeps asking me not to leave her and the touches." Strife shuddered remembering the feeling of the hands on him. Death rubbed his back in slow circles his other hand wrapped securely around the small waist.

"I'm not sure exactly myself. I had been gone for a while when you two formed your bond. At the time you two were old enough to know what you were doing." Strife blinked back the confusion at his brother's words. He just listened to Death as he spoke about what happened trying to make sense of it all.

Death watched Strife knowing not much of what he was saying was making sense to his brother. It was more difficult than he originally thought. Leaning his head back he tried to think of another way to help his brother through this ordeal.

"Strife." Weary lime green eyes looked up at him from behind a mess of spiky black hair. Death snickered brushing back the wild strands. Strife grumble mussing his hair back.

"You love Fury right. You pick on her true, but you wouldn't do anything to truly hurt her right." It wasn't a question, Death knew out of them all Fury was the one he would rather turn to in any time of need. Strife puffed his cheeks about to tell his brother off for even thinking that he would hurt his sister. He stopped in mid breath as the meaning behind his brother's words really hit him, breath coming out in a slow hiss. Death watched Strife narrow his eyes a blush coloring his pale face. Strife waited until he could speak without stumbling over his words leaning against Death's chest.

"Why does the weird stuff always happen to me." Death chuckled once more getting up and making their way back to the bedroom.. The two talked in hushed tones about random topics when a warm body collided with Death's leg.

Fury bounced off onto the floor a squeak of surprise leaving her mouth. Strife jumped from his brother's arms rushing to his sister's side. Wasting no time Fury punched his shoulder before crushing Strife in a hug, face buried between his neck and shoulder. Strife looked at Death a bit unsure of what to do. Death just smiled nodding to him.

Taking a deep breath Strife held onto Fury rubbing her back in slow circles. He smiled when he felt his sister hold him a bit tighter muttering something only he could hear. Those feeling were coming back but they weren't as frightening any more. Instead of trying to figure them out and let them confuse him Strife just went with them. He buried his face in Fury's hair inhaling her scent.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." A flash of lightning illuminated the hallway and Strife clung to Fury a bit to tightly. She moved he head to the side glaring at him.

"I wasn't scare. I was worried. I know you don't like it when it gets like this outside." Fury looked away when she felt her face warm up at how close Strife was. Muttering about stupid storms Fury grabbed Strife's hand pulling him along the hallway. Strife just smiled watching his sister rant and fume at him.

Death watched the two walk down the hallway, Strife only slightly jumping at the storms outside and Fury squeezing his hand to calm him down. He watched them until they disappeared into the bedroom. About to return to the basement something told him to turn back around. There at the doorway War was staring at him, hair a mess and clothes rumpled. There was a heaviness between them, nearly suffocating. War was the first to brake the gaze going back into the room.

Death wanted badly to go to him and stay the night. Forcing back down the feelings, Death knew he had to return to his research. With one last look to the door and a tightening in his stomach Death returned to the library. Azrael looked up with tired eyes when he entered the room. Looking at the weary angel and the mess of books all around them Death sighed.

"I believe that is enough for tonight. We can start anew later tomorrow." Showing Azrael to the guest room that Strife and Fury would use when visiting, Death said his goodnight and left. Wandering the halls, Death went past the room that housed his siblings and stepped outside. The rain and wind felt merciful against his body. He tilted his head to the side hair falling to cover his eyes. Death didn't know how long he stayed outside body completely drenched. Falling to his knees one fist slammed into the ground then the other one. He switched back and forth until his knuckles were tainted a deep crimson along with the ground.

"Damn it all!" Wrenching himself off the ground Death pivoted into the house making sure not to slam the door. What he hadn't noticed during his self inflicting assault was a pair of young pale blue eyes watching him.

End ch 3

1. Really not sure what they would drink but what the hey, what little (or big)kid doesn't like hot chocolate?

2.I'm turning Death into a natural mother hen. Next thing you know I'll have him read them a bedtime story...hmmm. If anyone has an idea they would like to see in this fic I'd be glad to try and incorporate it.

3. A thanks to my bratty and amazing sister for the storm idea for Strife. Love ya sis! :P


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Darksiders 1 or 2.

This chapter might be a bit strange and/or confusing. Since no one really talks much about the rider's horses I thought I'd give them a chapter to reacquaint themselves (and yes I have Despair as the oldest and a female in this). And since there isn't much on Strife or Fury's, I had to make up the names myself (Yes I know not very original)

The sun was shining over the open plains of the Stonefather's Vale. Every once in a while something, a creature of land or air, would be seen making its way along the scenery. Up in the sky Dust circled the wide space waiting for the rest of the group to catch up. Despair was taking her time a bit miffed at the extra weight on her. She looked to her side watching Ruin trying his best not to pull away from the rest of them. Nightmare and Mistwalker were trotting close together looking smug at the discomfort of their older siblings. A pat to her wispy mane helped calm her somewhat as Ruin came up to her side nuzzling the spectral horse.

"Why do I get the feeling Despair is upset with me?" Azrael looked over Death's shoulder at the two steeds in front of him. He winced as the movement jolted his injured wing.

When they had first entered the Maker's realm it was smack dab in the middle of The Scar. Swarms of wasp like insects and strange stone construct creatures immediately attacked them. Death wasted no time in countering the attack as Azrael guarded the others. None of them noticed one of the constructs coming up from behind them. It wasn't until Fury turned her head that she alerted the others to the enemy.

Before it advanced further, the construct's arm disconnected from its body, its ax aimed right for the small group. Azrael grabbed the children and tried to evade the attack. Unfortunately the ax was able to clip his right wing. Death was there in seconds dismantling the construct. Seeing the rest of the area was clear Death put his scythes away and checked the others.

War watched over Death's shoulder at what he was doing to the angel's wings. He knew his brother was only helping but he couldn't help the rise of anger when the angel had to lean against his brother for support. He turned his head away when Death looked at him, his eyes narrowing for a moment.

Azrael checked the damage cringing at the bent feathers. Thanking Death for his assistance he was able to cast a healing spell on his wing but it would take at least an hour for it to fully work. Nodding Death turned to his younger siblings looking at each of them.

"Might as well call on your mounts. Despair won't be able to carry all of us to Tri-Stone." The three just looked at Death not having a clue as to what he was talking about. Groaning in disbelief, Death sighed, turning to Despair and placed a hand on his mounts forehead.

_***Would it be to much to ask if you could call on the others? ***_

Despair reared up on her hind legs pawing at the air in front of her. Slamming down her hooves on the dry dirt floor, rivets of green mist rose around them. Shaking her mane out of habit Despair watched as the space in front of them began to twist and warp. In mere seconds her siblings had come forth. Mistwalker, a lean silvery colored mare, pawed the ground in front of Strife wondering why her rider was smaller than normal. Her pale yellow eyes glared at the others not at all happy.

Next to come forth was Nightmare, a stallion with a well tone pitch black body and a mane of midnight hues, trotting up to Fury nuzzling his rider's face. Unlike the rest of his family, he was always happy to see her, even in this strange state. His purple eyes seemed to fill with anger when Ruin brushed past them nearly knocking them over to get to his rider.

The red horse snorted shaking his head in disbelief. He turned his head to Despair hoof stomping in annoyance. Everyone watched as the four horses seemed to talk to each other by shake of the head, whiny, hoof stomping or snorting. It took a few minutes but the others seemed to calm down allowing Death to help each of his siblings onto their mounts.

"They aren't going to buck us off are they?" Fury asked when Nightmare ran in circles on the spot. Mistwalker butted her head against his chest trying to calm him down. Fury patted the dark mane right behind the ear earning her a deep throat rumble from Nightmare.

"Guess he likes that." Fury continued to pet her horse chuckling as he was acting more like a overgrown dog. Strife smiled at his sister before looking down at his own horse. She turned her head to glare at him with those sickly colored eyes. A bit taken back at the hostile look, Strife just glared at the white horse sneering.

"What's your problem?" Snorting, the horse shook her head stomping her left hoof in aggravation.

"I think she wants some attention Strife." Fury gently pulled on the reins so that her horse was facing Strife's. Rolling his eyes, Strife reached out running his hand through the white mane. He was surprised at how light and cold it was, like a arctic wind was running through his fingers. He clawed his hand running it along the strong neck and back through the mane. Miskwalker closed her eyes in bliss. The others might think little of her rider but he knew how to respect his mount. He would always take the utmost care when grooming her after a wild run in any terrain.

Ruin watched the others and their riders. He felt War pick at his reins eyes taking peeks to his older sister and her rider. Ruin narrowed his eyes at the angel that was sitting on his sister. Feeling eyes on her Despair gave him a calming look. She knew how overprotective her younger siblings could be. Making her way to both Ruin and War she lay her head on the boy's lap much like in the Kingdom of the Dead. War grinned enjoying the way Despair's mane went through his hand. Ruin just stood still enjoying having his sister close to him once more. He still remembered the time he and War were separated and that low class demon dared to try and claim him.

Ruin had never in his life been more humiliated and ticked off. Even after War had managed to free him he wasn't about to make it easy for his rider to just jump back on the saddle. He rushed into War a few times knocking him flat on his back until he over heard the argument from the strange black creature. War had looked him in the eyes and apologized (in his own way) for what had happened and while the Watcher was safely in his gauntlet War had explained everything to him.

"Hate to interrupt, but would it be to much to ask if we could get a move on." Ruin looked at Death. He snorted pulling away from his sister to stand beside her instead. War rubbed Ruin's ear enjoying the calming effect it seemed to have on both of them.

Despair waited for Death to climb on, still not sure of having the angel on her. It wasn't that she didn't trust him but she wasn't use to the feather's. They felt strange brushing along her body and not to mention they were close to her legs. The last thing she needed was to trip on them and tear them off (not that she didn't have her fair share of stomping on enemy angels in the past).

To say she was relieved when the clearing came into view would be an understatement. Ruin was by her side and her other two siblings were giving them knowing looks. If she had to guess this was just the beginning of a very long adventure.

()()()()()()()()()()

Death watched as his siblings rode onto the open field. Fury and Strife were riding side by side each trying to out run the other. He had called out to them to stay close but it fell on deaf ears. War stayed beside him trying to wash the mud off Ruin. Both rider and mount glared at their siblings not at all amused at their antics. Death shook his head as he placed the pots of water on the ground by Ruin's hooves.

"Why aren't they helping? It's their fault Ruin's a mess. No offense Ruin." War gently pulled out a twig from Ruins mane. Ruin nodded in agreement still glaring at the others.

"Would you really have them even consider helping to wash Ruin?" Death watched as War's face soured at that thought.

"Probable shear his mane or turn it pink." War whispered into Ruin's ear chuckling at the cross look the horse gave him.

Death watched his brother from atop his perch on Ruin. The sun was high over the field signaling late noon and past lunch time. Azrael had gone a few minutes earlier trying to see if he could use his wing. Seeing that it was just the four of them for the moment (I count Ruin and Despair) Death let his guard down a bit. He brushed a few loose strands of hair behind War's ear. Grabbing the long hair he used a piece of string to tie it back in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in his brother's face. War moved his head side to side shaking to make sure his hair didn't come loose.

"Better?" War nodded smiling at him. Leaning closer he gave Death a quick hug before returning to clean Ruin. Death had to close his eyes, his body going stiff the moment War hugged him. He wanted to keep War safe even if it was from himself. But the bond was starting to take a toll on him, his body reacting strongly to them being so close. He'd damn himself before he did anything to hurt his brother.

"Death, are you ok?" When he opened his eyes Death was face to face with both Ruin and War staring at him. A nudge from behind had him pinned between two horses. Death turned to glare at Despair not at all amused with her at the moment. The decaying horse just looked at him before nipping at the side of his face. Before he could react, Despair ripped the mask off Death's face and trotted away.

All three were left speechless as they watched Despair move past Nightmare and Mistwalker, the two stopping their race to watch. Strife and Fury looked back at War and Death than at Despair. Death had to act fast when Ruin pivoted toward Despair throwing War off his back. Death was able to grab his brother before he fell to the ground and War was clinging to his neck. Turning his head around he watched Ruin gallop away chasing Despair.

"How about some warning next time!" War shouted to the horse not at all happy. Grumbling to himself War stopped, noticing for the first time how close he actually was to Death. Daring to take a peek at his brother's face, War felt his own heat up. Feeling Death start to pull away War panicked clinging on tighter.

"No!" he buried his face into the side of Death's neck. He hated it when Death was away from him, his body felt too hot, like something was trying to claw out of his chest. Trying to calm his breathing down War saw the mark on the side of his brother's neck. He remembered Death always touching that spot of his body at times when he looked at him. Shaking fingers traced the mark on top of cool skin. He traced the same mark on his forehead a jolt going through his body. He heard Death hiss as if in pain before his hand clutched War's. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm War down and his own pounding head.

"I'm not going anywhere War. I just wanted to make sure you're alright." War swallowed trying to muster up enough courage for what he was about to do. Cupping Death's face in his hands War crushed their lips together. Death gasped as his brother's warm lips closed over his. About to pull away he felt some invisible tug toward War. Breaking the kiss he watched War shy away from him almost as if he was expecting to be punished. Blinking in confusion Death sat on the grassy field pulling War onto his lap. Leaning against the rock that Despair was near earlier Death tilted War's chin up to look into his brother's pale eyes.

"Are you angry?" Death shook his head at the question waiting for War to continue. The young rider picked at the sleeve of his new clothes nervous all of a sudden. "Do you hate me than, is that why you won't stay with me?" If Death's body could go any colder it would have, his brother's words more harmful than even the corroding touch of Affliction.

"War," his voice sounded rough even to him almost if he hadn't used it in years. "is there something you need to tell me." He hoped this talk wouldn't be like the one he had with Strife. He didn't think he could handle explaining this to War.

"I...um saw you go outside last night. So when you fell asleep I went to the library and I just wanted to know what was wrong with me." War cringed at his explanation. It was coming out all wrong and he was getting frustrated. He had looked through some of the books that were left on the table especially the one that was written on their race and certain rituals. Thinking back he remembered the other Nephilim boasting about their bonding experience and what not. "You don't want to be bonded to me? Is that why..."

"_Don't you dare finish that sentence!_" Death hissed staring War straight in the eyes. He pulled War close to him cursing himself for everything. "It's nothing like that War. If anything I'm proud to have you for my bonded. But for the moment you're a bit to young to fully understand what being bonded means and what else comes with it." Death felt War move his head to the side to stare up at him.

"I apologize if I have been too busy for you. But since the attack that happened a few days ago..."

"We were attacked?" War blinked not remembering any of that.

"Yes, that's why I have Azrael here with us. Apparently one of the demons used some strange attack, one that even I am not familiar with, on you and our siblings. It's probably why things seem even more stranger than usually." Death smiled as War nodded leaning back on his shoulder.

"So what about Azrael?" War blurted out noticing the angel coming back with Ruin and Despair in tow. Death watched the angel floating over the land coming closer to them. He felt the emotion from War and chuckled. War looked over at him not sure what was so funny.

"Azrael is nothing more than an old friend War, nothing to be jealous about. You my dear brother," Death sat up with War still clinging to his side, "are the only one that I will have with me, no matter what anyone may say. Remember that and trust me."

War was about to say more when a strong feeling washed over him. He closed his eyes and smiled as he felt a part of Death with him. Sliding down the side of Death's body, he grabbed onto his brother's hand and tugged him toward the others. Death let War lead them, glaring at the two mischievous horses. Holding out his other hand Death waited. Despair cocking her head to the side, gaze lingering on War for a bit then turned to look back at her rider.

"Things are fine for now. Thank you for the concern." The last part was said in a sarcastic tone as Death still waited for his mask to be returned. Rolling her eyes at her rider, Despair placed the mask in the outstretched hand nipping at the fingertips. Looking at the mask Death cringed at the state it was in.

"Sorry about that. They thought it would be amusing to play keep away with it." Azrael grunted trying to wipe his hands of any remaining mud. War dug into his pockets pulling out and handing Azrael and Death each a piece of extra cloth.

Cleaning the mask off Death looked over it to make sure there was no further damage. Despair nudged him at the side stomping her hoof in place. Death placed his mask back on making sure it didn't fall off. Patting the front of her nose he turned his gaze to Ruin.

"Thanks for not breaking it. Now than, if we are all done, I believe we were in the middle of something." Ruin shook his head lowering it so War could grab hold of the reins. War crossed his arms not sure if he had forgiven the horse for his earlier actions. Sighing, he grabbed hold of the reins and muttered to himself about his siblings crazy antics and even crazier horses. Before he got to far ahead he turned and looked back at Azrael.

"Sorry about well, about earlier." Turning, War went back to the spot where they were cleaning Ruin before. Azrael blinked unsure of what he meant. Looking to Death, the older horseman just shrugged still not believing it himself.

"Apparently War thought there was something going on between us. Part of the blame is on me, I was blocking some of the bond." Death grumbled not use to apologizing to anyone but his siblings. Azrael just nodded folding his hands into his long sleeves.

"I was wondering why he was behaving strangely towards me recently. But why block the bond, has it been..." He let the last part open not sure if Death would be comfortable speaking about the other aspect of the rider's relationship.

Rubbing the side of his head, Death let out a slow breath. Watching War now was no different than when he first developed his feelings for his brother. He loved War and would have to keep his mind focused on what was more important.

"It is a bit more difficult since War is trying to understand the bond between us and what it's emitting. I thought by blocking it, it would help, Guess it made things worse for him." Death stopped a few feet away from his brother and Ruin. Looking back he noticed Fury and Strife riding towards them.

"So is lunch ready yet." Fury asked jumping down from Nightmare. Strife followed snickering at Ruin and War. The two just glared at their siblings still upset at the joke they played on them. Azrael rolled his eyes at the two going to Despairs saddle bag and retrieving the food and something else. Watching Azrael smooth out the silver blanket, Death waited for War to finish with Ruin before joining the others. Looking Ruin once over and satisfied at the work done War jumped down and walked over to sit beside Death. The rest of the group started to pass out plates and split the food up. Death took a separate bag and tossed each of his younger sibling a few apples. Strife just smirked twirling his apple on one finger before tossing it to Mistwalker.

Fury smiled as she teased Nightmare, pulling the apple away as he tried to grab hold of it. Doing this a few more times she let Nightmare finally eat from her hand petting his snout. War set the apple down on the blanket waiting for Ruin to lay down beside him. Despair just rolled hers to the side watching the others eat. Death leaned against her watching the others enjoying themselves. A slight chill raced down his back and he spun around looking into the open area. For a moment he had the strangest feeling someone was watching them.

"Everything ok Death?" Death turned around looking at the others. They were watching him closely not sure what had caused him to react in such a way.

"It's fine, enjoy your meal." Taking his mask off, he took the offered plate that War held for him. The rest of the meal was eaten with talks of future plans and a bit of teasing on Fury and Strife's side. War just groaned as the teasing focused on him next. The three young riders baited each other actually enjoying their time away from everything.

Death couldn't stop the smile he hid behind the cup he was drinking from. He watched as Fury fussed over War's hair wanting to do something with it while Strife pulled their brother away from her pretending to gasp in horror at the idea.

"The last time you tried anything with War, I nearly had another sister."

"What's that suppose to mean!?" War crawled away from the two to hide behind Death away from his insane siblings. Death snorted, remembering back to when War was maybe a few years younger than he was now. He never had time to take proper care of his hair so Fury offered to teach him.

Death had been away on a hunting trip and when he had returned he watched as Strife refused to let Fury anywhere near their younger brother. Not understanding until he had seen War's new hair cut Death couldn't believe what he was seeing..she had layered the hair along with some highlights on the bangs. It frame War's face nicely showing more of the angelic nature of their race.

And not to mention the lecherous stares the other Nephilim were constantly giving him. Death had just blinked at his brother's appearance, looked at Fury and Strife than back at War. Not even giving it a second thought, he took War to the nearest body of water ( a lake not that far from their campsite) and washed away Fury's work.

"I thought he looked good like that."Fury huffed smacking Strife's arm. Azrael chuckled, enjoying the antics of the two bickering siblings. He now had new respect for all of them, to having to dealing with each other and their antics. He watched Death lean further onto Despair, the horse slowly enjoying her apple ,trying to hide a yawn behind his cup. Putting his cup down Death continued to listen to the others not at all realizing he was falling asleep.

"I do believe," Azrael placed a finger to his lip pointing to Death. " that we tired your brother out." Fury and Strife blinked in surprise at their brother's sleeping form. Despair lowered her head down, closing her emerald eyes as well. War turned to look at his sleeping brother smiling at the peaceful look on his face. Moving the cup away, he leaned against Death's side wrapping his brother's arm around him and closed his eyes joining his brother in a late afternoon nap.

"Guess he was tired from all that reading huh?" Strife whispered as he helped Fury quietly put away the plates and cups. Azrael nodded wiping the blanket off and used it to cover both War and Death with it.

"If you two would like to join them, I can stand watch." Azrael lifted a part of the blanket so they could lean against Death's left side. Fury and Strife looked at each other, to Azrael than back to Death. Wasting no time they mimicked War and soon fell alseep leaning agaisnt their older brother.

Azrael watched as the rider's mounts got up and moved to sit by their sister's side. Never had he seen a stronger connection in a family. In a way he was slightly jealous, never really having a family or close relationship to any other angel. Sighing he once more looked around the open area and waited for his companions to awaken.

End ch 4

Aurthor's note: Jeez, this one took forever. I think if these four ever had a outing like this it would be hectic ( never a dull moment with these guys). But worth everything they have been through a think they deserved a break, especially War and stop, meeting the Makers and a special guest. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
